LED (Light Emitting Diode) technologies may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps have been widely used in various applications for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting.
Currently, a wireless speaker can be combined with an LED lighting device. A smart terminal may employ Bluetooth technology to have the LED lighting device play music from the smart terminal. However, the existing LED lighting device containing the wireless speaker requires a specific wireless transmitter station to control and send audios, so that the music in the smart terminal can be played. However, such specific wireless transmitter station is bulky and expensive, and may not be compatible with different models of smart terminals. In addition, since the specific wireless transmitter station must be used, each LED lighting device may only play music in a smart terminal connected to the LED lighting device itself, which limits application scenarios of the LED lighting device with audio broadcast capabilities.
The disclosed method and system for audio broadcast are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.